


谁知道网友会是未来教授

by Lydia_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_23/pseuds/Lydia_23
Summary: ˙Ⱉ˙ฅ就算为论文掉光头发也不要随便向MAGIC上的陌生人求助喔！因为一不小心就会遇到未来的教授的！
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	谁知道网友会是未来教授

01.

Harry Potter最近过得很惨。

作为一个志向成为傲罗的巫师，Harry Potter是必须要继续选修魔药学，以在N.E.W.T.中至少能得上个E。

不过最近Snape……Snape教授管得是太严了点儿吧。

02.

Harry发誓自己是第一次带零食进魔药教室……好吧……没有几次……

好吧……或许是很多次，但他发誓Snape教授是第一次发现他带零食进来的。

但他表现得好像Harry揣了只火龙进教室——拜托！他拿来这么大口袋？！

“我可以教会你们如何提高声望，酿造荣耀，甚至阻止死亡……但前提有一点，你们不是我经常遇到的那种傻瓜笨蛋。”

Snape教授低哑着声音说，然后他猛然抬高声音。

“你看看你，不就是脑子里塞满芨芨草吗？这项上你可从未输给过别人！”

“你不是爱吃零食吗？那就在吃之前给自己多灌两瓶福灵剂！或许能拯救一下你的巨怪脑子！”

这是Harry在Snape办公室里听到的最后一句话。

这预示着他不仅得写上无论如何拉长字体都要三四张羊皮纸的论文，还得给Snape教授送上瓶福灵剂——他得满意的那种。

这真是糟糕透了。

03.

给Harry那个愁，天天搞论文脑袋都要秃光了，每天晚上都睡不着觉。

听Ron说这是个好软件。

Harry手指头颤颤，戳开那个花花绿绿的小图标——MAGIC——一个相亲交友搞对象的软件——不过Ron跟Harry说的时候语意含含糊糊。

Harry果然没听明白。

Harry诚心诚意地把这当成个正经交友网站，他只想看看，这世界上到底有没有跟他一样为论文秃头的可怜虫。

结果还真有。

Harry缩在格兰芬多休息室的椅子里，一夜无眠的他就坐在床上滑着MAGIC，想找个人跟他聊天解闷。

这就叫爱情天注定，这就叫人海茫茫就是遇到你——得了吧，Harry这个时间刷MAGIC匹配列表里好像只有这一个人——反正他反复刷了好几遍都是这个。

诶，真别说，这个“唯一”还真是个比我大几岁的校友，昵称叫D。

才大几岁。

Harry一想到老蝙蝠——哦不，Snape教授永远板着的分辨不清年龄的脸，仔细想了一下他一年级的时候是不是他教的。

然后他下意识地打了个寒颤：靠！当年他还致力于给我提各种各样的超纲问题！

得了，肯定是在的。

Harry这一腔委屈总算找到发泄地了，赶紧跟人套上近乎，结果这不唠不知道，一唠吓一跳，Harry跟这个D意外的居然聊得还挺合拍。

于是Harry也没多想，就一把鼻涕一把泪的把老蝙蝠是怎么“欺负”他的事一五一十的全跟D说了——而且一不小心把Snape教授的黑称一股脑全吐出去了。

不过好像Snape教授的黑称已经火遍全世界的样子，D对老蝙蝠、大蝙蝠之类的接受良好，对于“大鼻子”——他停顿了一会儿之后发了大概一百个“哈哈哈哈哈哈”。

也许是从记忆力翻出Snape教授的脸吧？

而对于上课吃零食被抓这件事，D也是接受良好。

D又连发了一大串“哈哈哈”过来，还安慰Harry没收零食不是什么大不了的事。

Harry愁眉苦脸地，把自己往沙发里再蜷缩一下——能离壁炉更近些。

“Snape教授罚了我写论文——这倒没什么，熬两天总能抠出来——但是——”

“但是什么？他罚你做魔药了？”

D不愧是老学长，对Snape教授的行事风格简直是了如指掌。

Harry两眼放光，刚要打下一串“对对对！学长你真是太厉害了！怎么什么都知道！”

对面一条信息慢悠悠地跳出来。

“要真是罚做魔药的话，我想我能帮帮你——毕竟我当年N.E.W.T.还得了个O。”

“？？？”

Harry惊呆了，这学长D也太温柔太善解人意了点吧？

“怎么，不相信学长？其实我跟Snape教授关系还挺好的。”

对面发过来这样一串话，Harry顿时有点紧张——这是威胁吗？不让他帮忙就告诉Snape教授的意思？——这什么玛丽苏情节啊，这谁能忍！

“诶？！那你不会告密吧！”

Harry飞快运作手指发了条消息过去，他已经做好了他管Snape教授叫“老蝙蝠”之类的事情暴露之后的结果。

不就是加罚吗？或许还得关个禁闭——哎！他都习惯了！

“唉，好心帮你你居然还怀疑我会告状，呜呜呜。”

没想到这D学长还挺可爱的。

Harry一下就被逗笑了，郁闷的心情一扫而光。

他可能真想帮我，Snape教授的威压没人能套过。

“你每周二周四晚上在有求必应室等我，对了你知道有求必应室在哪儿吧——”

他停顿了一会儿，似乎想给Harry发个有求必应室的定位。

“没没没——我们夜游的时候经常去有求必应室逛的——”

“哦——”

D学长发来个意味深长的“哦”，让Harry心跳加速，他急忙解释，没想到越描越黑。

“我是格兰芬多嘛！”

“那行，小狮子，我们就夜游时间见面。”

“……行，学长我给你跳段街舞感谢你吧…… ጿ ኈ ቼ ዽ ጿ ኈ ቼ ዽ ጿ ኈ ቼ ዽ ጿ ኈ ቼ ዽ ጿ ኈ ቼ ዽ ጿ”

就这样，神秘的D学长成了Harry的私人辅导老师。

04.

总之，D学长每周二周四都认真负责地教Harry制作魔药——有些小秘方Harry在他妈妈的笔记本里都没找到！

多教几次之后Harry就开始有点不好意思了，他有舍不得这种高级私人教学——

于是他开始每次给D学长带零食，D学长人也特好，Harry吃零食的话，从来都不说他，还跟他讨论那个好吃。

“学长！这个好吃，你尝尝！”

“嗯。”

D伸出白皙修长的手——这手天生就是端高脚杯品超贵红酒的——

但是却用来大把大把地抓薯片，而且不动单独给他准备的那袋，Harry吃那袋他抓那袋。

Harry也反驳不了他，把零食一推，趴桌子写论文，这时候零食反而自己送到嘴边了，D的脸也凑过来。

Harry脸上一红，手上一乱，羊皮纸上多了几串会被Snape教授的责骂的墨迹。

“脸红什么？刚才想什么呢？都快睡着了。”

D泰然自若地说，丝毫不认为自己是元凶。

“你吃吧，我不吃了。”

他推回来包完好无损的薯片，是Harry喜欢但是没抢到的限量联名版。

Harry觉得哪里不太对。

他好像喜欢上D了。

05.

反正熬了快一个月，圣诞节之前Harry才把福灵剂还有各种杂七杂八的论文给Snape教授交上去。

Snape教授看他的表情巨奇怪，Harry感觉他看出来D的制作手法了——以D的魔药水平，以前绝对是他的得意门生。

但是Snape教授多余的话一句没说，一甩袖子就直接让Harry退下了。

Harry松了一口气。

他总算能过个愉快的圣诞假期了。

06.

到家之后，他就开始各种被熊抱，各种抱别人，各种吃喝玩乐收礼物送礼物的，D学长也送了——好像是自制的黄油啤酒——还附赠了配方。

Harry按照配方给自己捣腾了一杯。

吼吼喝喔。

他登上MAGIC，试探性地跟D学长讲话，一会儿说“自制的黄油啤酒吼吼喝”，一会儿说“我买到巧克力蛙纪念版了分你一个啊”，一会儿又说“以后还补习吗？”

主要目的是最后一个问题。

结果D这样回答。

“零食自己吃着吧，我过两天回霍格沃兹找Snape教授办点儿事，以后就不在这边儿了。”

Harry一腔少男血冷下来。

哎，D也是要工作的啊，他也不能一辈子做你的私人教师。

他不停地安慰自己，但是还是感觉心里酸酸的，恰了十几斤柠檬汁——浓缩的那种。

“那什么时候来？”

Harry期期艾艾地问。

“你们返校那天。”

D学长冷冷淡淡地答。

“那好，那天来魔药教室，我给你纪念版巧克力蛙吃。”

他只好这么回答。

07.

圣诞假期结束了，看Harry闷闷不乐的，Ron和Hermione就跟他说。

“喂！哥们儿！”

Ron狠拍Harry肩膀，他受Snape教授荼毒更深。

“老蝙蝠不教我们了！来的好像是个年轻帅哥！”

“是Snape教授！”

Hermione瞪了Ron一眼。

这消息让Harry稍微打起来一点精神。他迫不及待的就在MAGIC上呼叫D学长。

“Snape教授不教我们了！这真是太好了！早知道我就不那么赶论文了！”

信息发出去之后，Harry才反应过来，D学长来霍格沃兹就是找Snape教授的——Snape教授走了——他是不是就不来了？

他开始为自己的莽撞懊恼，想要撤回消息，却发现已经过了2分钟，而且D也给了回复。

“我还是来霍格沃兹。”

他好像早就知道Snape教授要离职的消息，一点都不惊讶。

“还是在魔药教室等我。”

这是不是有点儿喜欢我？特意来找我？

Harry又重新高兴起来。

08.

Harry在地窖里等了好久，D也没来，新老师也没来。他百无聊赖，开始把玩D送给他的那个瓶子——之前用来装自制的黄油啤酒，被Harry缩小之后当吊坠玩。

“新老师怎么还没到！”

Harry摸出手机跟D吐槽。

“你们魔药教室没换地方吗？”

D几乎就是秒回。

“如果说是跟你上学的时候，应该是变了的，具体地址是——”

Harry给D发了个定位。

“哎！你和新老师再不来我就要忍不住吃东西了！”

“吃什么？巧克力蛙吗？”

“不是！这是我送你的！为了防止我饿，我特意带了蟑螂堆——Dumbledore教授最喜欢的那种——他们都不喜欢吃，没人跟我抢！”

“呃……或许你的新老师就喜欢跟你抢东西吃呢？”

“哎，吃就吃了，别罚我就行了。”

罚我，我也没有你陪我了。

“诶！你到了！趁老师没来，我先给你送巧克力蛙！”

Harry偷偷摸摸地钻出地窖，差点怼进D的怀里。

“呼——吓死我了——”

Harry吓得往后跳了一步，后背硌在门板上，他以为自己会很疼，但是D帮他垫了一下。

“你的巧克力蛙！”

Harry动作迅速地把巧克力蛙塞进D的怀里——他在巧克力蛙上使了个魔法——只要D把他拆开——巧克力蛙就会大叫“我喜欢你”。

“快走吧，快走吧！一会儿再拆开！”

千万别拆，拆了就别拒绝我！

Harry在心底疯狂嘀咕，夺门而入。

他趴在门板细细听着墙角，没有“我喜欢你”，只有过了一会儿轰隆一声的开门声。

他跌坐在地上，D把他拎起来。

“我是新来的魔药学教授Draco Malfoy。”

他冲着Harry笑了笑。

“现在咱们同学比我上学的时候还热情。刚才Harry Potter同学就给我送了只纪念版的巧克力蛙，我已经把它拆开吃掉了。”

D——不对！Draco Malfoy从Harry眨眨眼睛。Harry从来都没这么窘迫过，他红着脸，尴尬地站在那儿。

“那么，我喜欢的Harry Potter同学，是不是就该把他书包里的蟑螂堆交上来了呢？新老师也不允许大家在课堂上吃零食喔。”

09.

总而言之，Harry跟他喜欢也喜欢他的魔药学教授在一起了——只有半年。

半年之后，Harry毕业了，Draco实在忍受不了跟爱人分开这么久。

于是他们一起去魔法部当了傲罗。

在他们闲暇时刻，Draco总是煮一大锅黄油啤酒，在把那只Harry送他的巧克力蛙包装起来又拆开。

“你不是吃掉了吗？”

Harry最开始这么问，结果被Draco一把拉过来狠狠啃了两下脸脸。

“对啊，吃掉了。他男朋友这么说。”


End file.
